


Loyal Shadows

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [14]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Animal, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time of reconnection is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 5 June 2016  
> Word Count: 100  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: how about a fic through the Hellhounds' perspective?  
> Summary: The time of reconnection is coming.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set pre-series. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a fascinating perspective to work with, looking into the collective minds of the Hellhounds. This does tie into at least one other fic that is yet to come, possibly two. We'll see what happens.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

They are sentient, but not entirely corporeal; immortal and viciously loyal to their Master. The thought of turning on Him is foreign to them, the desire to be fully obedient ingrained in the very atoms of their makeup. He doesn't even realize the bond with them, doesn't remember them from His childhood. Even when He forgot all of who He was and is, they followed and protected him from a distance. The alpha bitch proved to be a link to the Master, even if He didn't interact with her for most of His life.

The time of reconnection is coming.


End file.
